


一个3P的外链

by Un_Voyageur (KarenChiang)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenChiang/pseuds/Un_Voyageur
Summary: 百A，千A，万B→O





	一个3P的外链

百不知道事情是怎么变成这样的。

呼吸滞涩的异样感，逐渐转为心悸，有什么东西轻轻撩拨神经。这种感觉他当然熟悉，不可能是今天，不可能是现在，除非药物影响，但他出门前没吃什么来路不明的东西。

如果是小鸟游事务所出现了奇怪的药物，一直在这里的万理却好像没有受影响。万理笑着招呼百，请他坐下，转身去沏茶。

因为是双休日，事务所没有别人，万理的神情举止也比平时放松一些。百忐忑不安地盯着他瘦高的背影，直到他转身，赶忙收回视线。

“好了，请用茶。”

万理放下茶杯和一碟饼干，顺便挪走茶几一端散乱的打印纸。他手上淡青色的血脉和凸出的腕骨，几乎立刻就让百心猿意马起来。

休息日也宁愿呆在事务所的万理没有穿正装。条纹衬衣领口微微敞开，皮带扣到最后一格，让衬衣在腰间产生细小的皱褶。百低下头，强迫自己盯着茶杯。

“有劳你特意送来。”万理捧着马克杯，在旁边的沙发坐下。

上一次联合活动，一部分粉丝信件互相拿混了。那些散发着甜甜香气的可爱信笺，都是满满的心意，百觉得一定要传达到。

……甜香……难道是……

他蓦然想起上午拆了几封信，说不定自己对信笺上沾的香水特别易感。这种事情已经不重要了，眼下他必须动用全部意志力克制自己。

“……哇！！”

陡然发现万理的手在眼前晃，百猛地向后跳，缩进沙发里。

“百君怎么了，脸也红红的。”

万理担忧的注视让百坐立不安，抱起茶杯猛灌一气。

“只、只是……口渴！对，口渴……！”

“……那我来添水。……咦……”

万理站起来，绑头发的皮筋断了。长长黑发散落下来，百一时发呆，不由自主地伸手去摸。万理的头发凉丝丝的，百把发烫的脸贴上去，嗅到淡淡古龙水的气味。

他能感觉到万理的身体僵了一下，隐约意识到是自己拼命压抑的信息素终于开始释放。什么都不能想了，下一秒就被扔出窗外，那是下一秒的事。

万理没有把他扔出窗外。时间仿佛凝固了。

“很难受？”万理柔声问。

“……对不起…………”

香水里轻微的刺激性物质，不可能产生多么强烈的作用。这样猛烈发作，也许是因为突然见到了喜欢的Omega。百始终记得当年第一次去LIVE，那两个人的信息素在空中流转缠绵。后来他去后台帮忙，每次都要提前吃抑制剂。

不知为什么，现在万理身上完全没有味道。因此百也忘记了，自己面对万理的时候特别易感……

“你不舒服，出门没有带药吗，”万理温和地说，“其实这种时候，最好在家休息。”

“没、没有……！”百快要哭了，万理对他越亲切越不妙，“不是这时候……”

“意外总是有的。不过我这里也没有Alpha需要的药。”

万理皱眉思考。百本能地凑到他颈侧，蹭着长发盖住的腺体。万理伸手到他后颈，找到那一片发热的地方轻轻按揉。百发出细碎的呻吟。

“万……さん……对不起…………”

“倒不至于对不起。”

万理安抚地拍他的背，摸摸他的脑袋，偏过头吻了他的唇角。

“不介意的话……我可以吗？”

百没有来得及真正理解这句话。他接收到那个吻的信息，身体先于头脑发出指示，把万理压在沙发上亲吻。万理主动缠上他的舌头，两个人嘴巴里还萦绕着红茶的味道。

不是这个气味。百猛然意识到，万理被自己的信息素攻击，身上却一直没有任何信息素的气味。

“……万さん，是不是……那个，还是不要……”

百涨红着脸，说不出口。万理疑惑地看他，隔了几秒才明白。

“啊……当初因为有点麻烦，每天吃很多药，大概过了两三年就不敏感了，”万理说，“理论上的发情期，现在好像只会感冒而已。”

因为突然跟标记他的Alpha分开了……百不敢再想下去。当时的千遭受了生不如死的折磨，生理上更敏感的Omega或许更加惨烈。

百觉得很伤心。万理轻轻拍他的背。

“过去的事不要想了。总之，现在是非做不可的状况吧。”

万理坐起来，隔着长裤摸他的分身。那是一种很有技巧的摸法，百觉得脊椎骨自下而上地融化。万理为他拉掉长裤和内裤，跪在地上给他口交。

散开的长发一下一下碰着大腿内侧，百捂住脸不敢看，又舍不得不看。万理另一只手解开自己的皮带，在里面摸索，呼吸逐渐急促起来。

Omega的信息素隐约渗入空气，带着某种怀恋的气息。百呻吟着抱住他，手指探进湿热的甬道，确认那里已经准备好接纳。

“……可以了，”万理嗓音发抖，屏住呼吸调整姿势，“从……背后……更……”

百从背后进入他，两人同时难耐地抽气。

“真的、真的可以吗，”百环抱住他颤抖的身体，竭力压制冲动，“我……”

“你怎么回事，”万理喘息着笑了，拍拍他的手背，“做爱的时候想东想西的。只管做就好了，不用顾虑太多。”

百尽量控制速度，动作起来。万理闭上眼睛，吐出长长的叹息。

“……我有很长时间……啊……有几年没做爱了。那玩意儿在身体里的感觉，都快……快忘了……哈哈哈……”

散落的头发遮住了他的脸，看不清表情，那笑声有些干涩，似乎不无自嘲。百插入几次，感到柔软内里剧烈收缩。

“万さん，万さん……不难过吗？我、我忍不住……”

万理没有回答，抓住他的手贴在自己脸上，轻轻舔他的掌心，舔到手指，将指尖含入口中。百忍不下去了，用力捣进更深处。万理的身体随着他的动作起伏，他伸手拨开万理被汗水浸湿的头发，去亲吻那抖动的眼睫、额上的旧伤，一路吻到散发出甘美气味的腺体。

那一片肌肤已经明显发红，肿了起来，百停下激烈的律动，用牙齿轻轻啃咬那里。万理的里面，已经逐渐为他而敞开了，或者，被他强行打开了，假如进入那个地方……

“说过了不要顾虑太多，”万理气喘吁吁地说，“既然是我，就不用忍得太辛苦啦。我可以吃药。”

万理又好像非常得意一样笑了。那笑容显得脆弱，一触即碎。百低头咬下去，尝到血液是甜的。硬挺灼热的分身猛地撞开内腔，填满了那个紧窒的所在，万理在他身下剧烈颤抖，用拳头堵住了口中溢出的声音，手指攥得关节发白。

百拉过他的手腕，反复亲吻着手背上被咬破的血痕，扑上去吻他的脸。成结瞬间万理似乎短暂地失去意识，百紧紧搂住他，听到那个淹没在破碎的喘息间的名字。

“……千…………”

射精的快感令他双眼发热，百稍后才意识到是泪水流了一脸。

万理在沙发上躺了一刻钟。体力稍微恢复，他就爬起来拉开抽屉，翻出注射器和酒精棉，熟练地拧断一支针剂。

百担心地凑过去，看他给自己做静脉注射。万理抬头冲他笑了笑。

“那个，对身体……”

百非常后悔。

“啊，不用担心。老实说的确是不太好，但也不会经常用。”

万理一边说着一边拔掉针头，将用过的玻璃管和注射器包好丢进垃圾桶，披上衬衣。两人分喝一壶冷掉的茶，坐了一会儿。百想起自己刚刚哭过，幸好万理没有注意。

离开事务所，他一路都在晃神，说不清是后悔还是别的什么。

万理没有特别留心，虽然考虑过再去趟医院，忙起来忘记了。他多少有点着凉，隔天夜里发起低烧，吃了药到清晨似乎好转。他体质不好，事务所给他的病假很宽容，因此他格外不愿休病假。

万理原本是普通的Beta，正逢青春期时一跤跌进荒诞的恋爱，在漩涡般的错乱性爱中被Alpha标记。沉浸于那种关系当中无暇顾及太多，是到了后来险些死在医院，才真正清晰地意识到自己已经变成接近Omega的体质，甚至已经出现了受孕反应。

由于生理异常，孩子无论如何没能保住，所幸连续服药几年后大致恢复成普通人的状态，只是容易感冒而已。

人生就是会发生这种事情啊，这样普通地接受了。身心极度痛苦的几年靠着药物艰难地熬过来，隐约觉得不会再有更大的痛苦，一切问题都可以凭借药物的力量应对。

过了两周，万理在收录现场遇到千。

他陪环和壮五录晚上的直播节目，被两人发现他又在发烧。壮五保证会照顾环，请他先回去休息。万理看着他们进直播间，自己回休息室，在走廊上碰到了千。

“你也在？”刚才是不是应该带后辈过去打个招呼……

“是下午的工作，耽搁到现在，”千淡淡回答，“听说你和百百做了？”

万理多花了几秒钟理解他讲的话。

“……听谁说的啊！！”

“奇怪，当然是听百百自己说的。他说你很好。”

万理开始怀疑脑子不正常的是自己。这两周他状态确实不怎么样，偶尔觉得脑袋像个气球，一不留神就要飘走。

千微笑着凑过来，毫无必要地拍了一把他的手臂。

“以为你早被别人标记了，比如你们社长之类的，居然没有。”

“你想什么呢。”

万理甩开千的手，拔腿就走，心中警铃大作，可是晚了。

发情期。

近几年没有特别明显的反应，他连日子都忘得一干二净，只在仿佛感冒的时候想起应该吃药。千一凑近，信息素就像墨水倾倒在吸墨纸，彻底将他浸透。千当然不是故意害他。他们两人发情期重合，对彼此的气味敏感，是早就清楚的事。然而重逢时日不短，他几乎确定自己现在是，不管是什么，反正不是吸墨纸，可能类似防水纸。

万理回到走廊尽头的休息室，腿一软险些跪倒。他找到皮包摸出药，来不及倒水，咬碎药片直接吞下去。药片苦得舌根发麻，意识也有些模糊，万理撑着桌子，拼命祈求药能在自己崩溃之前发挥哪怕一点点作用。

徒劳。原本已经不存在发情这回事，他平时把通用抑制剂当作感冒药吃，还能指望什么药效。

千站在门口，表情似乎是惊讶，走进来随手关上了门。

“你……”

“我要回去了，”万理只能苦笑，“你不要挡在门口……”

“你打算这样一个人走出去？”

千的声音透着震惊。万理知道千看出来了，理所当然。千一靠近，他敏感得连头发都要竖起来。

“我送你，”千不由分说地拽住他的手，“车子就在外面。”

千愿意的时候，开车可以很稳。可惜万理顾不上享受这一点，他觉得天旋地转，蜷在座位里痛苦地喘息。药没有用。浓烈的情欲气味终于在他身上爆发，空气湿润得好像要流出水来。

“……没事的，没事，”千低声说，“我会保护你的……”

Alpha的信息素瞬间充斥了车里狭小的空间。万理呜咽着把脸埋在手掌里。

为什么会这样，他心想。

为什么，还是会这样。

千没有问他的意见，把他带回自己的公寓。他们在浴室贪婪地缠绕，贴住对方散发气味的腺体舔吻吮吸。花洒的热水淋下来，蒸汽似乎模糊了时间。

为什么会这样。

知道，一切都过去了，一切都会改变。可是再怎么扭头不看过去的倒影，无论多么努力要掐灭回忆的火苗，生命中最浓郁的痛苦和快乐，永远与面前这个人相关。他那么爱他。

那么爱他。

千轻易地进入他，甚至没有扩张和润滑。身体已经极度兴奋，依然被突如其来的入侵刺激得抽搐，万理喘不过气来，感到被沸腾的信息素淹没窒息。

“太着急了吧。”他费力地骂了一句。

“我可没有直接把你按倒在浴室地板上哦。”

语气着实镇定，动作同样很镇定。千在他里面缓慢摩擦，反复碾过敏感的地方。

“客厅的沙发也没好到哪里……喂，该不是没戴套子？”

“啊，忘记了。”

“……”

“因为看你迫不及待很想要的样子，没有那么多余裕了。我好体贴的。”

“你这混账……”

万理气得头昏眼花，索性闭上眼睛。

“难道不是你着急想要？”千停了一下，“给我生个孩子不好吗。”

“你自己生。”

“我给你生。”

“胡说八道。”

交合处鲜明的搏动，逐渐与心跳的节拍重合。重新开始抽插的时候，千加快了速度。万理扬起脸拼命吞咽空气，分不清耳边混乱的喘息吟叫究竟来自谁。他很快就到了高潮。千托着他的腰，等他平静。

“……你……”

留在体内的千的分身明显胀大了一些，刚刚被高潮席卷的身体顿时苦不堪言。

“是万太快了。这么好看的表情，声音也这么好听，让我怎么办呢。百百受得了吗，一起来吧。”

万理吃一大惊，顺着千的视线，悚然看见百缩在客厅的玻璃隔断后面。他所有的感官被千占满，甚至没有察觉百的信息素。

“……百君……啊……”

千在这个时候深深插入，让万理的声音也变成邀请。万理模糊觉得应该感到尴尬和气恼，但千显然不打算留给他分心生气的机会。在激烈的律动中，千甚至抱着他换了个姿势，让万理跨坐在自己身上。然而万理没有力气了，只能瘫软在千身上，分身摩擦腹部，忍无可忍地射出来。

“是因为被人看着，更敏感了吗？”千眨眨眼，很无辜的样子，“百百过来，帮我扶住他。帮帮我啊。”

万理简直要背过气去。百吃力地走进来，万理看出他勃起得厉害。

“万さん……”

百的手触到万理汗湿的肩膀，两个人都在发抖。千饶有兴趣地望着，挺腰往上一顶，借着体位戳到了很深的地方。

“……千！”

百抱住万理，开始吻他的脖子和脸颊。万理恍惚地转过头跟他接吻。百的舌头和千的分身，从上下同时进入，居然也合上了同一个节奏。

“到卧室去吧，”千说，“万的话，喝点酒比较好。”

千倒了半杯红酒端进卧室。万理和百做了一次。百的信息素似乎被千同化了，上一次留在他身体里的东西，让他昏昏沉沉反复低烧，重新开始发情。他根本不可能真正抗拒千，身心皆然，一如当初卷入那段漩涡般的关系。十六七岁的千曾经无比依恋他，那份依恋，抑或是千的存在本身救了他。千是水岸边的幼树笔直向上生长，他抓住他，爬出少年时光里不知不觉不断扩大的、泥沼般的孤独。

“……不要着急呀。”

千握住万理伸出的手，阻止他拿到酒杯，把酒含在嘴里喂他。百伏在他身上缓慢地抽送，痴迷地看他们接吻，俯身舔掉万理嘴角边流下的酒液。半杯酒喝了很长时间，万理意识到酒喝完的时候，百在他身上叫出声音。千从后面进入着百。

“千……最好了……”百呜咽着说，“万さん、万さん也是最好的……”

忽然变成好像在欺负百的立场了，万理吃力地想。天花板和床仿佛各自以不同的速度旋转，被两个Alpha喷涌的大量信息素压迫，他的每条神经都是发生连环车祸的高速公路。百在他们中间颤抖着高潮，捂住脸趴在床上缩成一团。

“百百超级可爱，是不是？是的哦。”千自问自答，非常满意的样子。万理要坐起来，又头晕得倒下去。高速公路连环爆炸仍在继续。

“不要欺负百百啊。”万理有气无力地说。

“我没有欺负他，”千回答，“百百很开心的。”百捂着眼睛，含糊发出几个单音。千抱住万理的肩膀，让他坐起来，靠在自己肩上。

千的菱形耳坠在发丝间轻轻摇晃，万理看了，怔怔出神。千亲吻他汗湿的鬓角，搂住他。

“你还在，真好。你还在就好。真的，你还在就好了。”千小声说，闭着双眼，像小孩子躲在墙角悄悄祈祷。

万理偶尔感到轻微的后悔。他从不担心失去千，千一定会在那里，灯光下舞台上，他一定能看到的地方，然而千的感受，或许是在反复失去他。假如可以当作他死了，反而能够更加平静，可是，千始终没有放弃找回他的希望，因此反复承受着失望的煎熬。

他抚摸着千的脊背，从肩胛到腰际，尽力安慰他。百爬起来，张开手臂拥抱他们两个人。

“我最喜欢你们了。”百抽泣着说。万理不知道百什么时候又哭起来了，上次也是，做爱的时候，怎么突然哭起来了呢。

“你看，明明是万惹百百哭了。”千认真地控诉。万理哑口无言，确实感到是自己的责任。

“没、没有，没有……呜呜呜呜……对不起……呜呜……”

百更加止不住地哭出来，把脸藏在万理背后。千越过万理，摸摸他的头顶。

“他惹你哭，他会负责的，”千说，“比如说我们可以一起来。”

“……万さん……可以吗……？”

“可以可以。”千代替发愣的万理回答。万理怀疑做爱让自己变傻，听不懂前言后语的联系。

“……不要啊……”他徒然抗议。两个人的顶端磨蹭着穴口，不是抗议能解决的问题。

“我和百百都喜欢你，你知道的。而且你现在闻起来很好吃。我爱你。”

“……随随便便突然就那样说也不……啊……不行……不要乱……动……”

两人一前一后同时进入了他。连环车祸的高速公路被炸飞了。

“千好大哦……”百盲目地赞美

“百百不是知道吗。”

“可是、可是这样的是、是第一次……呜呜……好厉害……”

“百百的也很大哦，又热又硬，很兴奋吧。”

万理觉得两个人的分身在自己体内互致问候其乐融融。想一想那个情景他差不多快死了。

“……你们两个不要说话了……尤其是你，千。”

“为什么。百百讲你好厉害，全部容纳进去了，所以我夸百百好厉害，好大好热，有什么不对吗。”

“你闭嘴……”

“你应该夸我。刚才还很舒服的样子一直缠着我，里面也打开了哦。”

里面也打开了，是不是又会怀上谁的孩子。如果不再用药的话，现在生得了吗，不行的吧……但……假如生了，自己应该也有能力抚养…………想什么呢！！

万理更加觉得做爱令人变傻。毕竟几年下来都是按照Omega的方式对付自己的，他努力安慰自己，Omega想给喜欢的Alpha生孩子有什么不对。

假如五年前生下了千的孩子，会不会下定决心去更远的地方，真的一生不再相见。事到如今，这是无法假设的问题。他抱住面前千的肩膀，尽力支撑身体。百从身后托着他的腰，让他觉得自己勉勉强强还没有彻底散架。千的耳环在眼前摇晃，他看不清别的东西。

“我爱你……”他恍惚着轻声说，甚至不全是出于自己的意识。

“我知道，”千一声一声地答应，“我都知道。”

你不知道的，万理模糊地想。千不可能真正理解。不是放手，不是成全，不是回避，不是牺牲。他的爱情是折笠千斗丢开吉他，跳起来张开双手拥抱他，抬头露出饱含稚气的笑容。那个时候他知道，他将永远爱他。即使他才十七岁，根本不知道门外的世界会带来什么、自己要面对什么，人生尚未在他面前展开，但他心里已经明明白白地知道，他永远爱他。他的爱情就是折笠千斗。孤高的少年面影已然隐没于时光中，却成为他少年时代所有的孤独、痛楚和眷恋，成为青春本身。

他的思绪被身体里的波动淹没了，影影绰绰，无休止地摇曳。十六岁的千回过头，发丝间菱形耳环轻轻摇晃。好喜欢。好喜欢。我不能再恋爱了吧，那种能力，想必已然彻底丧失。他给自己下了结论，觉得安心，遂任由意识沉入深海。

万理醒来的时候，是三个人一起躺在床上。床头亮着一盏柔和的灯。百趴在他身边静静酣睡，手臂护着他。千用手挡着眼睛，轻轻哼一首熟悉的歌，万理想不起那是什么，就不再想，尝试舒展一下身体。

“万さん！”百立即惊醒，“没事吗？昏过去了耶！”

“没……”

“没事的，他就是体力不好而已。”

“…………”万理不想说话了。

“万什么时候愿意给我生孩子？”

“你们两个已经要生孩子了！！”百大叫。

“给你生给你生，让他也给你生。”

“……胡说八道什么呢……”

“唉，百百也愿意给你生的。”

“……如果、如果是万さん的话……我会拼命努力的！一定会的！！”

“说什么呢努力什么啊你们怎么回事…………”

千没有再说话，自顾自哼着歌，忽然翻身抱住万理，也握住百的手。万理怀疑地看他一眼，看到千把脸埋在枕头里哧哧笑。于是他知道千在流泪了。

（完）


End file.
